


Ocean Bliss

by Skye



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-21
Updated: 2006-12-21
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yumi and Sissi enjoy vacation together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ocean Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Substitute Princess. A nice fluffy summer story on the day before the first day of winter. :) I might do an actual sequel with plot, but not for a while if I decide to.

Yumi Ishiyama sat on her brightly colored towel, staring out at the ocean. It was a perfectly sunny summer day, a little too sunny, Yumi thought. She soon looked downwards to avoid getting the blinding sunlight in her eyes, and just drew circles in the sand with a stick. It was a nice change of pace, she admitted. Out here, there were no electronics for Xana to attack them with. Well, hopefully there weren't. Xana could be very creative.

But she allowed the possible threat to leave her thoughts for a moment and relaxed mentally as she enjoyed the loud, violent crashes of the waves. It was so loud, that she neglected to hear her girlfriend running near, until she was almost there. "Yumi!" Sissi's loud voice finally came across over the sound of the waves.

Yumi looked up and smiled. Ah, Ms. Mind-Over-Matter herself. Sissi had used mostly pure will to save her and her friends, and wasn't likely to let any of them forget it. This summer she'd also been helping her and Aelita, the boys all visiting relatives, defend against Xana's various attacks. Xana hadn't tried to put anyone in limbo again, which would be pretty pointless, not only because Sissi could get them out, but also because Aelita was able to tell his traps from regular activated towers now.

Now, yes, although Yumi didn't exactly want the world to know, Sissi was her girlfriend. Sort of... But really, yes. How had that happened, exactly? Yumi still wondered this question. Yes, Sissi could be pushy, but she pushed Ulrich for years, and never really got anywhere with him. Yet, a little flirting, and Yumi was constantly thinking of her, and of them.

"Yumi," Sissi drawled as she came up behind her, hugging her and then holding out a water bottle.

Right, Yumi remembered as she took the water bottle with a "Thanks." It was mainly for these kinds of feelings. Things might not be completely rosy, but she did like Sissi quite a bit now, and often felt so elated around her.

"Now, aren't you glad we came here instead of just doing nothing back at home?" Sissi said. Sissi was glad for a boy-free summer, but still, Aelita seemed oblivious to when not to interrupt, and it was nice for it to be just the two of them.

"I'm still a little worried-"

"Well, stop. Aelita's competent enough to keep watch by herself, and not insane like Jeremy," Sissi said.

Yumi smirked. "Yeah," she agreed. Sissi was convinced that Jeremy wasn't all with it, and who knows, maybe she was right. But it didn't matter much to Yumi, as Jeremy was always there when it counted. Sissi had not gone and talked to anyone and talked about the matter, since Yumi had requested she didn't.

"Besides, we already discussed what Aelita would do if there was trouble. So just relax, have some fun!"

"You're right," Yumi said, then stood up. "So I'm going to swim a bit. Care to join me?"

"Swim? But I don't have a bathing cap. I'll get my hair wet! Who knows what salty water will do to it!" Sissi protested.

"Who knows what the radiation in sun will do to your skin, and you're still outside in it," Yumi pointed out.

"That's different. I'm hardly ever out in the sun, my skin could use just a little tanning." Sissi said.

"Uh huh. And you're hardly ever in the ocean too, when's the last time you went out in it?"

"Um, I've never gone swimming in a dirty place like that," Sissi said hesitantly.

"It's not any dirtier than right here. And no chemicals, like the pool has."

"Oh, right, the seawater will wash off my suntan lotion, too. I don't want any unsightly sunburn," Sissi added.

"It's waterproof, like most brands are. Anyway, I'm going in." Yumi waved as she walked off to the ocean by herself.

Yumi waded, enjoying the push and pull of the waves around her, as well as the peaceful sound. She scanned various people along the beach, and saw Sissi by herself. She should go back to see her soon. It wasn't as if she wanted Sissi to think she was mad at her... But, maybe just a few more minutes out here...

Yumi stared back at the horizon, feeling completely relaxed. She was startled when she heard a shriek. Yumi looked back to see that Sissi had dashed into the water nearby her. "It's cold!" she explained her reaction.

"Glad you decided to come out after all," Yumi said with a smile.

"Well, there isn't any place you can go to run away from me," Sissi said.

"I wouldn't want to," Yumi said, pulling Sissi close as she walked closer.

Sissi gasped as she almost tripped, then regained her composure. "The sand feels weird," she commented nervously, not expecting Yumi's advances.

"But not... Um... Unpleasant?" Yumi asked.

"No, not at all," Sissi said slowly. She closed her eyes, waiting for Yumi to take the lead. She wasn't left dissapointed. Sissi felt Yumi move closer, then even closer, until she then finally kissed her. Sissi felt a little delirious as her eyes fluttered open she looked into Yumi's own.

Wait, Yumi remembered, they were in public, plus her family was around somewhere. They didn't know about them yet, and Yumi wasn't sure how they'd react. So, time to cool Sissi down. Yumi splashed her.

"Hey!" Sissi whined, and she splashed Yumi back. Now between classroom study and digital battles, the girls took the time to play.


End file.
